


1000 Light Years Away

by agentwashingcat



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, idk if this is a thing but I'm making it one, mute!Beatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Beatrix and Casey say goodbye before Beatrix heads to the Far Far Range





	1000 Light Years Away

“I guess… this is it.”

Beatrix nodded as Casey spoke. In less than an hour, she’d be boarding a spaceship, going to sleep for a year before awakening in the Far Far Range. As if no time had passed for her. After a moment, her fingers began to sign away. “You’ll write me, right?”

Casey laughed, making Beatrix’s heart soar. “Of course, Bea. Every day. I’ll set a reminder, a year from now to the day, I’ll write you.” Beatrix knew she would, Casey never went back on her word.

“It’ll be nice to wake up to a message from a friendly face.” Starmail was almost instantaneous. Even if they weren’t together, they could still communicate. That was something, right?

“I can’t believe you’ll be 1000 light years away.” Casey reached out, taking Bea’s hands. “You sure this is what you want?”

Beatrix nodded, taking her hands back for the moment. “I’ve always wanted to go to space. No time like the present.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Letting out a soft sigh, Casey stepped forward, wrapping Beatrix in a tight hug. “I’ll miss you. You know that, right?”

Bea nodded, gently butting the side of her head against Casey’s. Wrapped up like this, she couldn’t really sign, but she knew Casey would understand. 

Casey always understood. Sometimes better than Beatrix understood herself.

After a moment she pulled back, smiling softly. “Sing your heart out on tour. For me.” 

“I’ll be singing to you. Maybe you’ll hear me in your dreams.”

“Do you dream in cryosleep?” Maybe she should have researched this more. It was probably fine.

Casey snorted. “I’m a musician, not a scientist.”

“You’re adorable.” This time it was Beatrix who pulled Casey into a hug. After a moment, her fingers gently traced the words “I love you” along Casey’s back.

“I love you too,” Casey whispered softly. She pulled back, teary eyed. “Now go. Before I refuse to let go.”

Pulling away, Beatrix picked up her bags, smiling wistfully. Sure she’d miss the Earth, and Casey. But this was a grand new adventure. A chance to prove herself in the great unknown! Well, maybe not unknown, but certainly much stranger places. “Speak to you in a year.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Beatrix headed to the hangar, pausing at the entrance to look back. Casey was still standing there, and she gave a little wave. Beatrix waved back, before turning back, ready to begin her new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :3


End file.
